


Katiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark

by TheMaryScribbler



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Indiana Jones Series, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Indiana Jones, F/M, Post-Mockingjay, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaryScribbler/pseuds/TheMaryScribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Katiana Jones, formerly Katniss Everdeen, finds herself reuniting with her old friend and lover Peeta Mellark in her quest to find the long lost Ark before the Peacekeeper Resistance does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my Everlark Indiana Jones for Everlarkian Archives' Movies in the Month of May Challenge!
> 
> This is only the first chapter. I have written more, but wrote a lot out of order so I haven't written chapter 2 yet.  
> I didn't have time to get anyone to beta it so please let me know if I have any bad typos.
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos if you want more!

My name is not Katniss Everdeen. Not anymore. That was me when I was a teenager, victor of the 74th Hunger Games, and Mockingjay: symbol of the resistance. Now that I have a choice of how to live my life I am Katiana Jones, a professor of archeology and history. I have traded my bow for a whip and revolver, and the trademark braid that helped launch the revolution is now covered in a brown fedora. The reason for these changes is mostly to keep my anonymity, but also because of my new passion. History. Uncovering those secrets about our past that the Capitol tried so hard to erase. I spend half of my time teaching what I have learned to the history students of Panem, and the rest of my time is spent searching for artifacts to learn more about the nearly obliterated cultures of our past.  
That is what lead me to the trail of the Ark and this is the story of how I found it.

It starts in a cave deep in the jungles of a place currently called Braze. After the revolution the New Panem government reached out to the rest of the world only to discover that nowhere else was at all scientifically advanced, or what the former Capitol would call “civilized”. The natives would flee in abject terror at the sight of Katiana’s plane so it took her a long time to establish a trust with them, but eventually she did. They did not know each other’s languages but they created a sort of sign language and she convinced three of the locals to be her guides as she went in search of an idol that was said to be nearby. She only had a mention in an old text about holy places in “Ancient Brazil” with a vague map but with their help she was able to find the entrance to a cave. By the time they reached it, however, she had only one remaining guide: Satipo. The other two had either turned on her or ran in fear of the “cursed place”.  
The cave was dark and they walked through walls of spiderwebs before Katiana found a torch on the wall and lit it. After a pause to brush the spiders off of them with her whip they entered a chamber with distinct beams of light. Her time in the Arena taught her to be wary of anything that seemed out of place so she quickly told Satipo to stay out of the light. They wove around the light and through the chamber. Then to test her hypothesis she quickly waved her hand through the final light beam. A wall of spikes with a partially decayed skeleton sprung out to impale anyone who stood in the light. Satipo screamed at the sight until Katiana put her hand on his mouth to hush him and they continued on.  
Katiana next came across a vast gap in the floor and she once again silently thanked her whip for it’s versatility as they used it to swing over the hole. Soon they reached their destination; a large ornate room with a dais on which the gleaming idol was sitting. From across the room Katiana guessed that it was solid gold and she itched to investigate the ornately carved little man for clues about the local history. Satipo moved to enter the room while gesturing to Katiana that there was nothing to fear here. She hastily pulled him back and signed, “That’s what scares me.” After looking around the room she cleared away the dust from the floor enough to see the distinctive pattern in the stone. Katiana pressed the torch to the center tile of the pattern and they soon learned that her wariness was wise. An arrow shot out of the eye of stone face in the wall and hit the torch with a force that nearly split it in two.  
“Stay here,” Katiana signed to her guide and she carefully tiptoed her way to the dais avoiding the trapped tiles. Having gotten there safely she pulled a bag of sand from her pocket, and judging it against the weight of the idol she took out a handful before carefully and quickly swapping the idol for the bag of sand. A smile crept across her face as she turned back to Satipo, but as soon as she did so an ominous rumbling shook the room. It was like an unnatural earthquake had been triggered and immediately large rocks began falling from the walls and ceiling. Katiana didn’t wait. She ran haphazardly over the tiles while dodging arrows as they flew at her from all sides. She reached the entrance and followed an already fleeing Satipo out of the cave.  
Satipo used Katiana’s whip to jump across the giant hole in the floor but her whip lost it’s grip with all of the shaking it fell beside him on the other side of the gap.  
“Give me the whip,” she urgently asked silently.  
“Throw me the idol,” Satipo replied. She was hesitant, but with walls literally lowering on either side of her she had little choice.  
Satipo urged her again gesturing, “No time to argue. Throw me the idol, I’ll throw you the whip.” Decision made Katiana tossed the idol across the growing hole in the cave only to see Satipo pocket it and run off leaving her stranded with her whip on the other side. No choice she dove across the hole and grabbed on for dear life as gravity tried to pull her down. Luckily there was a small vine that, after some scrambling, she was able to get to and pull herself to relative safety. Katiana rolled under the sinking wall just in time, then quickly grabbing her whip from under the sinking wall.  
She once again met with Satipo in the room with light beams, although he had forgotten her warning. Satipo’s body was hanging next to the skeleton on the spikes. She grabbed up the dropped idol and thinking herself to be out of the thick of it, found she was perilously wrong. A giant boulder lowered mechanically from the cave’s roof down a ramp and gained speed as it raced behind her downhill.  
Katiana ran and stumbled away from the rolling death threat as fast as she could. At the sight of the light at the entrance to the cave she leapt out, and falling down an uncomfortably rocky hill she found herself to have landed in front of several armed natives with their weapons trained on her.


End file.
